Is Silence Golden
by AmbivalentAngyl
Summary: A princess and many suitors. What is she to do if she doesn't want any of them? I'll admit it now its gonna be a Squiffie.
1. Chapter 1

So here we are another one of my little stories I do plan on finishing 15 reasons not to lie. Someday but today I was inspired by the idea of imagining what it is like to have your lover die. I was noticing how in stories characters say "I couldn't imagine what it would be like with out so-and-so" so I said well then imagine.

Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned it I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fan fiction I'd be out blowing the money I'd gotten from making this kick-ass game.

Leon quickly pulled the uncomfortable tux on. He laced his black shoes. Then he was in front of the mirror attempting to look presentable for his family. Leon was a suitor, after all. If he was chosen his family would be royalty and that honor was exactly what his family needed. The ever present disgrace of having his grandfather murder half of his small town was a heavy burden.

He sighed as he packed himself into a carriage. Then the chauffeur sent the horses into a fast trot. Leon quickly reviewed his instructions. Go to ball, meet princess, woo her, and be chosen. He nodded to no one in particular, accepting his objectives. The castle was in sight. Leon transformed into a benevolent individual who was interested in politics and the latest trends. In other words what he assumed a young princess was going to want to talk about.

In the cool evening, under the stars, Leon jogged up the flights of stairs. Beautiful, intricate designs were carved into the marble steps, which shimmered with the passing light of the moon. Glancing at the guards at the top of the stairs, Leon clutched his invitation. He passed them undisturbed, he was so surprised he stumbled and clung to the door way.

What he saw amazed him. Thousands of people were gathered in that one ball room. So many were packed into one small area that he was sure that at the heart of the mass was where the princess was. Leon imagined her gracefully turning her head and flirting with the suitors trying to figure out which one would fit her best. Leon hoped he knew.

Redirecting himself, he headed to the center of the crowd. Finally finding the young beauty he bowed to one knee and kissed her hand. With his large azure eyes he gazed into her brown ones. She was more beautiful then he had ever dreamed.

"Would you please leave" she stated, kindly, "I already have been married for many years." She added.

Leon's eyes widened considerably. "However my sister, who is next for the throne is still unmarried." Her eyes said she understood his misconception, "She is..." Princess Rinoa paused, "different then me. I am Princess Rinoa by the way. You are looking for Yuffie, my elder sister." Rinoa pointed to a corner where many men had surrounded a petite woman, like a pack of wolves staring down their prey.

Leon noted that many had showered her with gifts and pleasantries. However, he also noted that she refused to even glance their way. He noticed one last significant factor; she wouldn't glance **any ones** way. Until she spotted him that is, then like a little girl having found a long lost toy she tilted her head back in disbelief.

When Leon managed to push his way through the throng of people he once again went down to a knee to say "It is a lovely night is it not? However, this night is far less lovely then you." Grasping her hand he lightly touched his lips to the soft lacy material covering her hand. Leon gazed into her eyes, unlike her sister's they were a steely grey. Dully he recognized she still would not look into his eyes. "Would you like to dance" he finally inquired seeing there was no reaction to his earlier statement, no blush or stuttered "thank you". The fact that she stood up with his hand still holding hers was the only answer he needed. Gently leading her to the center of the ball room, he preened in the jealous looks he was receiving. Leon introduced himself and was acknowledged with a blank stare. He tried to make conversation but to the same result. Eventually he gave up and without really thinking glided across the dance floor. Instead of focusing on his partner he took in the details of the room. Leon saw the way the dome shaped top had beautiful angels painted on it, like the heavens he thought to himself. The closer the walls curved to the floor the more green it was; with trees and magnificent gardens lining the area.

Leon realized she was beginning to struggle in his embrace. Trying to calm her he whispered soothing words in her ear. Then she bolted straight out to the garden, the real one. He pursued her out into the palace garden. He saw her hunched over a bright blue flower. The petals drooped and curled into heart shaped formations. Leon now actually looked at her and examined her traits. Her raven hair hung over her angular face. Her cheeks were a light rosy color but the tears streaming down her face contradicted her happy make-up. Her lithe form was bound into a tight red dress that dipped down into her cleavage and that had long sleeves that ran down into long lacy white gloves. The dress fanned out around her hips. The bottom of the dress splayed out upon the ground in velvety layers. Then she saw him and sobbed harder her hands spread across her face. That's when Leon realized she wasn't actually making any noise, only the tears and the sharp shaking of her shoulders were the tell-tale signs of her crying. Then it finally dawned on him; she couldn't speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Is Silence Golden: Chapter Two

For a long time he just stood there watching her. Leon searched his mind trying to figure Yuffie out. Her shoulders sagged as she stared out into the garden. Eventually Yuffie had calmed and sat down on a bench. Some time after the party had ended; Rinoa came out to the garden to tell Leon to go home. He lingered at the door to beckon Rinoa to him. Finally he gained the courage to question Yuffie's problem.

"Has she always been… mute?" He quietly asked, hoping that it was not a sore subject.

"No. There," Rinoa paused debating whether or not to tell him the story, "There was an accident. A long time ago she was infatuated with a young man. I think she was 18 when she met him. They eventually became engaged and then, then it happened. He was murdered in a massacre. Yuffie developed a psychological disorder. She isn't really mute just selectively so. That was 5 years ago that he and she died when Yuffie was 19."

"But Yuffie didn't die" Leon said remembering how she said both of them died.

"Yes. She did die. She died the moment she found out Vincent wasn't coming back to marry her like he promised. That he wouldn't come back then or ever."

It wasn't often Leon ever felt a connection with someone, but after hearing Yuffie's tragic story he almost felt like crying. Glancing back towards the garden he wondered if he could break her shell. Leon decided to let that be tomorrow's problem. Looking up his eyes were met with dark storm clouds.

"Spend the night here." Rinoa stated rather then asked.

"Alright." He agreed easily; he hadn't looked forward to traveling in the brewing storm.

Rinoa gracefully led him up the winding marble stairs they were similar to the steps that were at the entrance of the Castle. Rinoa guided Leon through hallway after hallway, past golden doors and paintings of the Kisaragi ancestry. They finally passed a door that had a beautiful Y engraved in it. Leon hesitated at this entrance. Quickly he glanced at Rinoa.

"I dropped my ring hold on." He heard a muffled cry from within Yuffie's room. Rinoa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Well your room is right here" she pointed at the door she was standing in front of, "I'll be inside waiting to show you everything in it and what not to touch."

Leon bent down as if he actually was searching for his ring which was safely wrapped around his finger. The moment Rinoa disappeared from view; he silently pushed her door open. Stepping nimbly into her room he surveyed his surroundings. Standing on the balcony he saw Yuffie. She was hunched over with tears still finding their way down her cheeks. Leon slowly walked over to her. He stood behind her and something surprised him, she was gorgeous.

"Go away Rinoa, You tried alright I told you that no one wanted me. Now do you believe me?" it was the first time he had heard her talk her voice like her sister's voice was sweet like tinkling bells. Yet somehow Yuffie's was different almost sounding older and hardened through years of pain. Leon subconsciously realized that is exactly how her voice would have to sound.

"Maybe, if you let people in someone would want you. You can't hide from everyone forever Yuffie." Leon wondered why he was speaking to her like he had known her for years.

He watched in wonder as she cowered to the corner of her small balcony. Her eyes betrayed that she was afraid, but not of him. Yuffie was afraid that he would change her. She thought that the walls she built to keep herself isolated would come crumbling down the moment he said that he wouldn't reject her.

"You won't always be rejected, Yuffie, not if you always try." Down came the walls of segregation. Yuffie didn't have hope in her eyes when he said that, only malice.

"I tried Mr.Leonhart. I tried you, did I not?" the steely grey of her eyes blurred, "I tried, Vincent." She whispered the last part out. He left her there with her pitiful memories. He decided that she was hopeless, a girl only lost in the past. Finding his way out of the bastion he left not to even think about her for a very long time. Perhaps not a very long time but long enough for things to change. Though, neither Leon nor Yuffie could have ever been prepared for this change.

Disclaimer: If you think I actually own this have fun with the flying pigs you must be seeing.

Author's note: I actually wrote this a couple of days ago I decided I would leave you in anticipation. Ahh I would like to thank Mangagakaz for the review that completely inspired me to continue. Pieces of candy go out to you. And push the review button and win a piece of candy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Knock Knock _

Leon balancing the weight of all of his chores he scurried over to the door. He opened the large wooden door revealing Rinoa. She was dressed in commoner clothes rather then her royal garb.

"Yuffie is refusing to speak to anyone and won't even eat or sleep. She is worse then ever, I need you to… watch her. I'm afraid, very afraid I think she might be trying to make herself sick. I think she has given up." Rinoa glared into the distance. "I must return to my quarters, but if you would come we would, forgive you for your… history. And", she added, "We will pay you."

"I will think about it." Leon already knew his answer; he would rather deal with a silent princess then spend the rest of his days in solitude.

The next day Leon trekked the long way back to the castle. The last carriage he had, had been ruined and stuck in the mud by the torrents of rain. He pounded his fist against the smooth wood of the door. He could here most likely Rinoa rushing to answer his call. The door was thrust open and he ducked inside. Yuffie stood there looking at him. He stared back. He was at a loss for words, not that it would mean anything to her if he did speak. Slowly she turned, and then stalked towards her room. Leon deftly followed her.

When they arrived he begin analyze the room. He saw that it was cluttered and obviously suited for a princess. The chairs were upholstered with smooth white silk. Her bed was large and was covered with a blanket that matched her chairs. There was a vanity standing near the balcony. On it was a brush and a few hair accessories, and the many pieces of jewelry that she had carelessly strewn about the piece furniture. Lastly she kept a portrait of a young man with long black hair in front of the mirror. Leon assumed that it was Vincent. Sitting next to the bed was a large dresser that Leon guessed held all of her dresses. Finally he saw a door that he assumed led to a bathroom, he strode over to it to confirm his idea.

He threw the door open and looked around and saw a toilet, a sink, and a bath tub with Yuffie in it. She didn't scream, she did have her head underwater so it wouldn't have mattered if she could talk or not. Leon slowly processed the idea that she had her head underwater. Even more slowly he thought about why. It became apparent to him what she was doing. He scampered over to her swiftly pulling her out of the bath tub. He picked her up in his arms and hastily ran out of the bathroom. Leon gently laid her on top of her silky bed spread. Yuffie's eyes popped open and straight into a menacing glare. Then he realized that she could have easily been rinsing out her hair, relaxing for a few seconds, or countless other things. Blushing at her appearance he turned around. Yuffie quickly spun him back around using his shoulder for support to raise herself to her knees. Then she reeled back and slapped him hard across the face.

She pointed at her bathroom and he bustled over to it and grabbed her towel. He handed it to her and she hastily wrapped it around herself. Then she pointed at the door and he turned around to let her change. Rolling her eyes she wondered why he wouldn't leave and let her get dressed alone. She quickly pulled the loose dress over her lithe body. Yuffie opened her mouth to tell him it was alright to turn around. She shut it faster then you would take your hand out of fire. Instead she tapped him on the shoulder. Leon turned and saw her standing there quietly. Well, how else would she be standing its not like she wants to talk to anyone, he thought to himself.

Yuffie pointed at her bed then at Squall. He shook hi head; his brown hair slapped his shoulders.

"I don't know where I am going to sleep nor where I am staying."

Then she shrugged and beckoned him to follow her. He trudged behind her stoically while she rooted through the area looking Rinoa. When she came across her she gave her a look and darted her eyes to Leon. In Yuffie's place Leon asked "Where should I stay?"

Rinoa glanced at him and pulled him away from Yuffie. In a hushed tone she whispered "Stay in her room; I don't trust her to be alone." Rinoa tensed, "it's like living was a phase to her. A phase she recently got over. She stopped caring. One day she came home and her hands were dripping, no oozing with blood." Rinoa became more urgent her hands unconsciously clenched. "She said she was practicing with our grandmothers weapons, regardless of her excuse I don't believe her." Rinoa's intense and desperate glare began to waver, her strengthened voice had dulled. "She needs someone to mend her broken soul, to give her hope." Her voice was once again its normal chime. "Does _that_ tell you where you are going to stay? I'll send a cot up for you."

"Thank you… Rinoa."

"And to think this started with simply trying to win her affections." He muttered to himself. Now he obviously was trying for a different prize. Leon walked back to where Yuffie was and grabbed her hand. The most perfect idea had struck him.. He pulled her up the stairs and to her room. Gently he nudged her to the bed and went down on his knees.

"I want you to promise me one thing." One eyebrow raised in question. "You'll stop your suicide attempts."

She smirked astutely and shook her head. Squall smirked right back, and Yuffie gulped nervously. "What did I get myself in to" she thought.

"Okay then that was _your_ decision. Remember that." He grinned something rare on his features, but he was just so proud of his little plan. "What would you like to do now that _that_ matter is settled?"

She pointed at herself then out the window. He grabbed her hand once more, she struggled this time, attempting to resist his grip. They struggled down the marble stairs. Once they were safely at the bottom of the steps Leon leaned down and breathed out "Lead me." He was also proud of the shiver that he saw ripple down her figure. He gave her a little push and let go of her hand. Yuffie turned slowly and mouthed "try and keep up." With a wink she turned and was speeding across the vast plains around the castle. At first Leon was stunned at this little out burst of normality. After that had worn off he realized she was a long way from him. Leon shot off and soon he was right behind her. When she heard the extra foot steps between her own she sped up. But he caught up just as quickly this time however, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they fell to the ground sliding from their momentum. Leon who was on top of her, looked down at her face in case she was in any sort of pain. She didn't have pain on her face but a deathly glare aimed at him. Leon couldn't help but smile at a new tactic he could use.

"I refuse to move until you tell me to."

For a few minutes they just sat there, not moving a muscle. Then it began Yuffie struggled and bucked, reminding Leon of a rampaging bull. So he said so, frustrating her to a completely new level. After about ten minutes she was much to worn out to lift a finger. Not that she could even if she wasn't exhausted. Her hands were trapped under someone's very hard abs. Yuffie felt like smacking herself for even thinking of the jerk like that. Much later after most of Yuffie's body felt about as stable jello she decided he wasn't going to move.

"Move." It came out raspy and without much emotion but it was still her voice. Leon, who had been dozing off, was surprised he just assumed she was going to wait until Rinoa came out to look for them. Leon's eyes were expressing his pride.

"Yes you highness."

Authoress's note: Well I would like to apologize for the worst chapter I believe I have ever written and also for how late it is. Oh also apologizing for out of character-ness. Yet I still have my addiction to reviews (don't worry I have a 12 step program)…so inflate my ego… review.

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Kingdom Hearts… if I did I would be _busy _…if you know what I mean. I'd be out rubbing it in people's faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day after the first word, Yuffie's cousin came to visit. Yuffie loved and respected her to an extent, but anyone could see that she was a tad lascivious. Though Lindy was still Yuffie's favorite cousin, not that she had to many. The only absolutely true things Yuffie knew about Lindy was that she often found a fault in a man's girlfriend wife or lover. Lindy also enjoyed wearing tight, short dresses that exposed more then they ought to and were obnoxiously bright colors. Lastly Yuffie knew for sure that lindy sure did manage to get the evil eye from several people wherever she went.

Lindy, the moment she walked in the door, pounced on Yuffie smiling. "It's my favorite cousin of all time!" Lindy did not try to hide her resentment towards Rinoa; as a matter of fact it shined just about as brightly as the obnoxious neon green dress she wore. "What has it been Yuf?" She paused, putting a single long fingernail to her lips. "Seven years! You've grown so much, now you can fit into my dresses and I can finally get you out of those…rags" said Lindy glancing pointedly at Yuffie's flowing magenta dress. Nervously Yuffie pulled at the skirt of her dress. Grabbing her hand Lindy dragged her up the stairs.

Leon gave Rinoa a look. "She doesn't like you much. Who is she exactly?"

"That's cousin Lindy. She doesn't happen to like those who get married she thinks 'we, as women, should always be free for those ever searching women'," Rinoa made a face attempting to mirror the appearance Lindy had when she said that. "Those are her words not mine." Leon almost rolled his eyes at the lavish explanation.

_Smack_

In succession to the smack, three stomps were heard followed by a _thud_. That loud echoing thump was followed by a deafening screech.

Upstairs 10 minutes earlier…

"I'll try to keep my hands of your boyfriend."

Lindy's lips curved up to show she was kidding.

"So I bet your wondering what's been happening to me lately. 'Member Ilan? Yeah? Well it's a looooong story!" Yuffie hadn't said a word but on Lindy's mouth yapped. "Well you see it all started when Mummy and Daddy invited Marcel and Elia over… you know Elia Right? No? She's my brother's fiancée… for now" Lindy divulged darkly. "So anyways Elia found out me and Ilan were together. Since I was only about 14 and he was 18 it wasn't "_justified"_ as she put it." Lindy was silent for a few moments contemplating something.

"I think it was about when you and that Victor guy got to together. That's when she threatened to tell Marcel about my relationship with Ilan. 'member the last time I came over? Thought so." Lindy approved before Yuffie could even nod. "Well when I returned Elia threatened to tell Marcel who she knew would kill Ilan. So what I got Ilan to agree to was I would get a new boyfriend and pretend that Ilan and I had split apart. Well it worked until I kissed Sam. But it wasn't cheating!" Lindy exclaimed. "I merely liked Sam as much as Ilan. So eventually, I had a change of heart. I told Ilan the news that I didn't love him any longer. Sam and I stayed together after that but then I caught Sam letting two girls hang all over him!" Obviously then we broke up. But now, Yuffie, I want him back!"

Yuffie grabbed a piece of browned paper and a pen and quickly scribbled:

Did Sam ever know about Ilan?

Rather slowly, in Yuffie's opinion, Lindy read her scrawl.

"No!" Lindy proclaimed, "He would have thought I was cheating on him." Her face contorted into something that Yuffie assumed must have been lust. "I wasn't kidding earlier; about your boyfriend… he _is_ rather handsome."

She knew that this wouldn't end well. Not with Lindy _and _her involved. Yuffie knew better then to stay so she almost jumped out of her upholstered chair. The next words that passed through Lindy's overly-make-uped lips did not bode well with her.

"How much do you pay him?" Lindy pompously mused, "I mean that has to be the case right? Why else would he bother with someone quite as disappointing as _you_? I mean mute not even married at someone of _your _status. Then there was your little fiancé, he was a pathetic coward the way he died. He was a knight and _he _was killed. He _obviously_ didn't happen to be very good at his profession!"

Yuffie turned, blood boiling, her eyes telling Lindy that those words would be something she deeply regretted. Lindy fearfully began to back away, stumbling over her own feet. Yuffie stalked to her and slapped her, hard. Lindy grasped at her cheek and stumbled between the white chairs. Yuffie began to advance on Lindy again. Lindy pounced. Landing square on Yuffie knocking both to the ground. Clutching handfuls of her hair Lindy pulled the black locks almost right out of Yuffie's head. Pounding could be heard on the steps. Yuffie threw her right hand out, her tight fist hit Lindy right in the eye. The pounding on the steps grew closer and, if possible even more rushed. By the time the door was thrown open Lindy was bawling and Yuffie was standing maliciously over her. Looking at the two accusing faces she fled pushing past both Rinoa and Leon. Both of which had grasped at her arms to hold her back. She ran to the end of her hall and making a left, then another left after that, and then a right, to her father's hall. This was where all of the fine antiques were. Ancient red and blue vases lead the way to Yuffie's destination. Each step resounded through the hall. No one could here though Yuffie knew full well that her father wasn't there.

Yuffie bent down and picked a small key out of the blue vase closest to her. She thrust it into the keyhole on the gold trimmed door that was to her right. She nimbly walked into the dimly lit room; she dropped to her knees and kissed the floor in front of her grandmother's bed.

Her long white hair fell in front of her eyes and over her wrinkled forehead. Some pieces wisped around her shoulders while others curled around her sunken cheeks. Slowly, her bones creaking, Gretchen sat up.

"Yuffie? Darling what's wrong?" Gretchen asked Yuffie gently. Yuffie shook her head and ran into her grandmother's open arms, shaking her head still. Gretchen handed Yuffie a plate of stale shortbread that had been on her bed side table since that morning. She ate noisily and messily. A few crunched up pieces of shortbread occasionally pop out of her mouth, and she would roughly shove them back in. The angel sat behind brushing her hair. The strokes were gentle and slow. Long, slender, wrinkled fingers trailed behind the brush. They slowly pulled out missed tangles, in more ways then one.

A/N: THANK YOU for the reviews in the chapter before this and the one before that (sorry didn't thank you last time) but keep the reviews coming! Also sorry that I have not updated in a whole month but to be honest it took a lot of will power to have updated today since Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out I have been obsessively reading. About 300 pages to go! I'm still keeping the first part but I did finish the book and another chapter so it should be typed eventually however I have a certain pairing from Deathly Hallows that needs to be quelled. My cold hearted self only cried twice (the warm one cried several times after finishing the book. Though I can't blame it completely on that since there also was the lack of wanting to type on my part.

Witcher Co: I'm working on it!


	5. Girls Grow Older

Yuffie lowered herself gently, very gently into the tub. The water scolded her skin. She decided that that the burn was punishment for slapping Lindy. She heard obsessive knocking on her door; she optioned to ignore it and closed her eyes immersing herself in the hot water.

The knocking started again; she determined that it was a maid. She glared about the room willing the knocker to go away. Once again they stopped knocking and Yuffie heard their footsteps echo down the hall. At that she let her back rest against the tub again, slipping beneath the bubbles.

Plans. She needed to make plans for the ball. She knew there were going to be lobsters at hand; so lobster bisque could work. Then…steak perhaps? Sinking down beneath the bubbles she decided to leave it up to her sister. Yuffie's hair floated to the surface. That's how she felt; trapped beneath water, like there was always something separating her from other people. As she surfaced a sad smile reached her mouth. Of course something separated her from other people, she didn't speak to anyone.

She looked down at her fingers wishing she still had a ring to examine. She studied her finger tips. They had wrinkled and pruned as the time she had spent bathing grew. Yuffie imagined herself as an old lady. Her face was wrinkled beyond repair and her hair had been placed in an impossibly tight bun. Her clothes were loosely fitting and dull colors. Worst of all she was alone. Not a soul seemed to come near her crinkled self.

She saw her sister walk down the street passing straight by her. Rinoa was still her gorgeous self with long tresses crawling down her back. She held her husbands hand smiling brilliantly.

Yuffie shook her head violently and her eyes popped open. Letting out a small whimper she decided that the thought would probably be her future. Her life filled with loneliness. Yuffie hopped out of the tub hastening to the mirror she stretched out her skin searching for the slightest hint of wrinkles. Having found none she sat of her sink and decided that it was time to crawl out of the box she had trapped herself in. That it was time to let her past be a memory. Time to be worthy of her title. It was time to find the key that had locked up her heart all those years ago and let her heart be free.

yes i know it's short and that anyone waiting fort his will be sorely disappointed but it's been sitting around for awhile and needs to be posted. I also know that i said that i thought that i wouldn't update this but... i guess i proved me wrong.


End file.
